1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of making a semiconductor device, particularly to a semiconductor device and a method of making a semiconductor device in respect of a pad electrode for wire bonding.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pad electrode is made by forming an aluminum layer (generally, a layer comprising a material in which a pertinent amount of silicon is included in aluminum) directly on a barrier metal layer.
However, when the conventional structure is used exfoliation is liable to occur between the barrier metal layer and the aluminum layer due to damage from heat or ultrasonic wave used in connecting a wire to the pad electrode in a wire bonding step.